


21, 21. 21:21

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bare dialog, Bursdag, Fluff, M/M, finn en fic-tittel eller flere...
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Jeg hadde egentlig ikke planlagt noen fic til Isaks bursdag. Men... Hva skjer når regnet høljer ned? En ide kommer inn, og da ble det denne da.Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som slapp alt annet, leste og kom med gode forslag og rettinger. ❤Takk for at du leser. ❤
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	21, 21. 21:21

“Isak?”

“Hm?” 

“Vi fikk den.” 

“Kødder du?”

“Nei. Vi fikk den.”

“Å fy faen, fy faen. Dette blir digg.”

“Jeg vet det. Følte meg litt som en ball i fritt fall mot bakken da megleren ringte.”

“Hæ?” 

“Ja, jeg visste ikke om det ble krasjlanding eller om jeg spratt opp igjen. Men vi fikk den. Også i dag da. Jeg har alltid sagt at dette er min lykkedag.”

“Alltid?” 

“De siste tre og et halvt årene i alle fall.”

“Sappy.”

“Jeg veit. Vi må feire.”

“Vi har øl.” 

“Vi må ha musserende.”

“Vil fortsatt helst ha øl.”

“Okey, da drikker du øl og jeg musserende.”

“Har vi det?”

“Eh, nei.”

“Da blir det øl da.”

“Da blir det øl. Jeg henter.”

“Du er en engel.”

* 

“Det blir så utrolig digg med større plass altså.”

“Enig. Da kan vi ha vors vi også.”

“Vi har jo hatt vors.”

“Ja, men det er litt kjedelig da. Plass til fem til, utenom oss liksom?”

“Sant det. Nå kan vi invitere både dine og mine venner på samme tid.”

“Våre venner.”

“Seff, våre venner.”

“Det blir litt av en innflytningsfest.” 

«Det blir det.»

«Ja.»

“Gleder meg. Når skal vi ha den da?”

“Det ser vi. Når vi har fått orga oss på plass.”

“Men må vi egentlig det? Orge oss på plass først?»

«Ja, det må vi.»

«Du er så ordentlig ass.”

«Og varsle naboene.»

«Så ordentlig.»

*

“Håper det ikke blir så varmt etter 1. august som det har vært nå.”

“Å?”

“Vi må jo innvie alle rommene, Isak. Orker ikke å gjøre det i 300 grader altså.” 

“Hva babler du om?”

“Vi må innvie rommene. Man gjør det når man kjøper leilighet.”

“Fire rom er ikke så mye.”

“Det er mer enn fire rom da.”

“Nei. Soverom, kjøkken, stue og bad.”

“Og gangen, garderobeskapet, boden, høyskapet og kjellerboden.”

“Skal vi knulle i kjellerboden?”

“Seff. Når vi endelig får en kjellerbod som er bare vår, så må vi det. Og på balkongen.”

“Balkongen?”

“Jepp. Under åpen himmel. Uten tvil.”

“Uten tvil faktisk. Jeg vet ikke jeg, Even. Er det lov? 

“Å knulle på balkongen? Den er jo vår. Dessuten, i krig og kjærlighet er alt lov.”

“I krig og kjærlighet. Wow.”

“Ja? Jeg skal nok klare å overtale deg.”

“Det kommer vel i alle fall ikke til å stå på innsatsen.”

“Pleier ikke å gjøre det.”

* 

“Even?”

“Mm?”

“Det er litt rart, at vi faktisk skal flytte.”

“Mm, angrer du?”

“På at vi la inn bud? Ikke i det hele tatt. Men det er litt rart da, vårt første hjem liksom.”

“Hjemme er jo der vi er da, uansett hvor. 

“Mm, sant. Men du?”

“Ja?” 

“Det var kjærlighet ved første blikk?”

“Da jeg så deg?”

“Dust. Leiligheten, Even.”

“Begge deler, Isak.”

* 

“Even, vi må knulle oss ut av alle rommene også.”

“Isak? Hva gjør du?”

“Knepper opp buksen din.”

“Vi har ikke flytta herfra enda da.” 

“Nei, men vi kan jo øve.”

“Øve på å flytte?”

“Nei, på avskjedsknullingen.”

“Du vil bare ha meg du.”

“Seff. Nå og senere. En bivirkning av å bo sammen med deg.” 

* 

“Fy faen, du er digg altså.”

“Du også. Jeg elsker deg, Even.”

“Og jeg elsker deg Isak.”

“Vet du hva?”

“Nope.”

“Uansett hva som skjer, så har det beste allerede skjedd.”

“Å?” 

“Mm, den dagen jeg traff deg.”

“Og du kaller meg sappy?”

“Vi er vel det begge to da?”

“Å faen, Isak. Nå er klokka 21:21.»

«Herregud, Even. Har du boner nå?»

«Gratulerer med dagen.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jeg hadde egentlig ikke planlagt noen fic til Isaks bursdag. Men... Hva skjer når regnet høljer ned? En ide kommer inn, og da ble det denne da. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke som slapp alt annet, leste og kom med gode forslag og rettinger. ❤
> 
> Takk for at du leser. ❤


End file.
